<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sister dearest by aereo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287570">sister dearest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aereo/pseuds/aereo'>aereo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt, i love amaguji sm, relatively short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aereo/pseuds/aereo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinguuji reflects on the events that brought him into the killing game and his sister. Oh, how he loves her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo (implied), Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sister dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All for his beloved sister. That was what Korekiyo Shinguuji had told himself ever since his sickly sister had passed, leaving in its wake a hole through his chest. She, who was his light and driving force. She, who painstakingly crafted things for his personal use. She, who loved him just as he loved her. His heart belonged to her and her alone, she had been his support, his pillar whom he cherished ever so dearly. Yet, when she moved on to the afterlife, his love blossomed in ways he wouldn’t have thought possible when she was material and alive. It was particularly strange, he felt, that there was a need to present her with companions he found suitable, girls that she would enjoy being around in the afterlife. That was, to put it simply, his primary goal in life. To please his sister through life and death. He couldn’t do so with his body, not anymore, but by the means of seances he’d underwent and begun to use from many different cultures, he could do so much better, he could provide her with pure and innocent cronies. Allies, if he had to be drastic in his terminology. There was nothing ugly about the processes necessary to, although morbid, sacrifice others in the name of her. He revered her like a god and found the motions of sacrificial rituals beautiful at worst. At their beast, they were stunning displays of just how simple and fleeting human life was, leaving traces of who had existed and how they had gone about their lives. Existence as a whole was the culmination of precious mistakes making something so perfect and short-lived, nearly untouchable and wholesome. To be able to take that away from individuals for the sake of her happiness, the mere thought of that sent a shiver down his spine. How marvelous it was to have such power bestowed upon him for the sole purpose of his dearest sister, to carry out that duty tirelessly.<br/>How horrid reality was.<br/>Maybe it was divine punishment to have been placed in the game, but he was neither religious nor remorseful of his actions leading up to it all. Whoever had placed them here had made one crucial mistake—there were many suitable candidates among the sixteen of them. It was wonderous to be there alongside such interesting specimen. He wanted to delve into their cultures, to find out how they all survived and add them to his cultural melting pot, per se. They were all so unique, Shinguuji found it next to impossible to restrain himself. Amami, with his cool glamor. He had to admit that he had taken a liking to the green-haired male. Yonaga, with her constant Atua-talk and babbling. Tenko, with her hatred of all things male. How fine they all were, with their quirks and flaws. With their humanity.<br/>Oh, there he went again. Nails digging into his palms, reminding him of the harsh reality he had to face. His sister was dead, he’d never again view her features until Death came knocking on his door, and then he’d gladly accept his fate. Death was a concept he was all too familiar with, from his repeated suicide attempts before enrolling at the Ultimate Academy to the deaths of all his close family, not to mention his lover and cherished sister. She was so perfect, all porcelain skin and inky hair. She was truly a thing of beauty, someone to be worshipped for as long as he lived. She had been so forgiving every time she found him nearly comatose in the bathroom, eyes rolled back in his head, body limp. She had been so forgiving when giving out punishments, the sting of a whip or harshness of rope didn’t bother him anymore. If anything, they excited him. It had taken nearly all of her strength to punish him, and she had said it had been for his own good and that he needed to learn his lesson this time around, so he felt bad every time. After all, he was the cause and therefore had no reason to do it again. But he always did. Silver blades sliding across ivory skin, unmarked save for scars and veins leading up his arm, not-quite-freezing water that he’d submerged himself in, body floating face down, not yet blue. Rope hanging from the ceiling fan, tied in a serpentine style around his neck but never doing what it was meant to do, never suffocating him or breaking his neck. She had always come and saved the day at just the right time; he was eternally grateful for her love. It was his fault anyway, she was only punishing him out of love. What they had was real. It couldn’t be stopped, even in death. She was his true love, one who could do no wrong in his eyes.</p>
<p>He loved her, and she loved him back. Was that not ideal?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hOO BOY this was my first time writing anything with kork and wow i don’t know how to paragraph apparently lmao??? but uh,, i hope y’all enjoyed this??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>